


Mr. Nanny

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, baby trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is many things, brother, ex-CEO and vigilante. The one thing he's not is a babysitter, naturally he calls the only person he can think of his girl Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Olicity fic. This is based of a fanart I saw on tumblr of Oliver holding baby Sara, naturally I thought of the They-take-care-of-a-baby trope.

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

 

"Alright already! I hear you!" Felicity grumbles she shuffles into her living room. A hairbrush in one hand and her sweatpants hooked around her ankles as she hurriedly moves to her still chirping phone.

 

"If it's a wrong number I'm going to be _so_ pissed." Felicity grumbles to the offended object yelping in surprise when her sweatpants hooks on her coffee table and she goes tumbling onto the couch, "Hello?"

 

"I need your help!" Oliver's urgent voice calls out through the speaker, immediately putting Felicity on high alert.

 

She sits up abruptly, the hairbrush clattering to floor as she scrambles to her feet, "What happened?"

 

" _Now!"_ Oliver says tensely and abruptly hangs up on her.

 

Felicity stutters as she pulls back her phone to glare at the screen, almost as if Oliver could receive the wrath of her glare through the glossy screen, "We need to work on your communication skills."

 

Felicity grumbles to herself, tossing the phone onto couch, but before she can tug her sweatpants up her legs, her phone chirps yet again. She swipes it up eagerly, her heartstill hammering in her chest, almost afraid of what she will see.

 

_No one is hurt. At the foundry._

 

"Not completely hopeless as I thought." Felicity sighs in relief as she falls back onto the couch. With the urgency of the initial call diminished, she takes her time to pull up her sweatpants. She wonders briefly is she has time to take the shower she originally intended to take.Then her phone chirps loudly yet again, making her jump in surprise.

 

"I really need to change that thing." She mutters as she picks up the phone, thumb swiping over the screen with ease, not at all surprised to see Oliver's name on the screen.

 

_You still need to hurry._

 

"Could you be anymore evasive?" Felicity sighs with exasperation. She gets to her feet tying the drawstring tightly,"What am I saying, this is Oliver Queen after all."

 

Felicity sighs as she makes her way to her fallen hairbrush. Today is the first Saturday she has had off in weeks, from both QC stuff _and_ Arrow related issues. She had planned to spend the day catching up on her DVR, there are just way too many tv shows she needs to catch up on. She doesn't even know if Castle and Beckett got married yet, or if Meredith found out she has yet _another_ sister. If she misses the former she is going to be highly annoyed.

 

Felicity looks mournfully at her flatscreen tv as she quickly brushes her hair. Despite the lack of emergency, Felicity knows whatever reason Oliver has called her for, it has to be somewhat important, given the fact that he knows that today is her day off. As well as things are still tentative between the two and Oliver no longer calls her randomly like he use to pre-date, as she likes to call it. It's been a few months but things are still awkward between the two of them, outside of Arrow business, and Felicity suspects it's for the best, doesn't mean it hurts any less. 

 

With one last longing look at her living room, she grabs her handbag and phone and slips out of her apartment. She think she needs to implement some rule on her days off, unless someone is hurt or dying, or the city is under attacked, she should not be contacted at all.

 

0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Oliver?" 

 

She calls out grasping the handrail as she makes her way down the stairs, scanning the area for her green hooded friend. The sight that greets her has her coming to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the stairs, it’s the last thing she’d ever thought she’d walk in on.

 

Oliver looks at her with wide eyes, his arms stretched out as far from him as possible and resting in his grasp is a four month old Sara Diggle who is gurgling happily at Oliver, despite the older man's obvious discomfort.

 

"We need to work on your definition of an emergency." Felicity remarks with a roll of her eyes as she hooks her handbag onto the back of her chair as she smiles at the baby. She takes a step back as Oliver offers her the baby. "What are you even doing with Sara?"

 

Oliver looks at her pleadingly as he tries to hand her the baby get again, but Felicity simply folds her arms across her chest as she take a step back again, looking at him pointedly. Oliver growls, which surprisingly only encourages Sara who gurgles loudly at him in return giving him a toothless smile.

 

“She’s immune to your sourly disposition." Felicity teases, smiling at the giggling baby. She takes one look at Oliver's bemused expression, his forehead crinkling as he looks at Sara, and she lets out her own giggle.

 

Oliver huffs in exasperation, not seeing the humor in the situation. His arms are stiff as he speaks, "Lyla dropped her off. Digg was about to leave when he got a call from a client and had to leave."

 

"Rasputin, again?" Felicity asks knowingly, referring to the 17 year old, Diggle has the unfortunate job of watching over.

 

"Apparently, he skipped school and hitched hike to Coast City with some friends. His mother called Digg demanding he drive out there to pick him up." Oliver remarks dryly. 

 

At the sound of his voice Sara slaps his forearm no doubt trying to gain his attention, much to Felicity's amusement. Oliver brings the baby closer to his chest, his nose wrinkling as Sara slaps his arms happily, clearly thinking the faces that Oliver is making, is for her benefit.

 

"Can't blame the kid, with a name like that I'd runaway and hide too." Felicity remarks in amusement. The ongoing tales of Diggle's latest assignment has been a great form of entertainment for the team. She takes a step towards Sara, who is now looking at Felicity with wide eyes, momentarily distracted by Felicity close proximity as Felicity brushes her light brown curls. "Your poor Daddy has his work cut out for him."

 

"Bet I'm looking like a walk in the park, now." Oliver remarks with a smile, momentarily forgetting the baby in his arms as he focuses on Felicity.

 

"Hardly," Felicitysays with a scoff as she sends him a teasing smile,"Easy is not a word I'd use to describe Oliver Queen."

 

Felicity's eyes widen in horror at the implications ofwords, "Not that I wish you were easy…I did _not_ mean that in a sexual way…I’m not…”

 

“It’s okay.” Oliver says softly, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Felicity’s babbles are a common occurrence, but its been a while since they’ve been suggestive.

 

When their eyes lock, Felicity's breath hitches slightly, for the first time she notices their close proximity. Their shoulders slightly brushing, as Oliver holds Sara against his chest. Oliver has that look in his eyes, that all too familiar soft look that Felicity normally tries to ignore. He opens his mouth about to speak, but suddenly Sara’s tiny hand comes flying and she slaps him on the nose, effectively breaking the moment. Oliver turns his gaze back to the baby in his hand, his eyes twinkling as he gums Sara’s little finger thats now tugging at his mouth. Sara giggles loudly, clearly thinking it’s a game as she starts patting Oliver’s face eagerly.

 

Felicity looks at the two, her heart swelling at the picture they make. Felicity takes a much needed step back, as her mind begins to conjure up similar images of Oliver holding a blond blue eye baby. She shakes her, almost as though she’ s physically trying to rid the mental pictures in her mind. She shifts from foot to foot as she clears her throat, “Well it looks, like you have everything under control. I’m just going to go…”

 

“What? _No!”_ Oliver protests, his entire body going rigid, “You need to take her.”

 

Felicity eyes narrow at his words, “Is this a woman thing? Because I’ll have you know…”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver cuts her off as he looks at her pointedly, “if it was I would have just called Thea to help me. I called _you_.”

 

“We both know between the two of us, we’re luckily if we can change her diaper. Do _you_ know how to change one? I certainly don’t. Digg’s told me about some of the little _presents_ Sara leaves them, I so cannot deal with that and it’s not like there were many babies on that island. Oh god there weren’t any babies right?” 

 

“No, Felicity.” Oliver answers, his tone laced with amusement.

 

Felicity sighs in defeat, they both knew she wasn’t going anywhere in the first place, despite her initial protest. She looks at the baby in question and Sara is oblivious to both adults discomfort as her tiny head rests against Oliver’s chest and she sucks on her knuckles in content. “God, our kids would be _so_ screwed…Damn my brain…Let’s just pretend I didn’t say that.”

 

Felicity’s cheeks flame as she pointedly ignores Oliver, who other than tensing briefly at her words, hasn’t said anything to her unfortunate remark. She peers up at Sara and smiles warmly, “Hi Sara. I really hope you don’t realize that your hand does not have milk.”

 

At Felicity’s words Sara suddenly tenses in Oliver’s arms, her little forehead crinkling asshe releases a soft whine. Oliver’s own body tenses as his eyes widen in alarm. “Felicity, what did you do?”

 

“She couldn’t have possibly understood me!” Felicity protests, wincing when Sara’s whining slowly turns into pitiful cries, her little hand clenched into a fist as she pushes at Oliver’s chest.

 

“Felicity.”

 

“Alright, we’ll figure this out.” Felicity says thoughtfully as she spins in her spot, glancing at her computers automatically, but then realizing they might not be of help. Sara certainly is not a hardware she needs to fix. “We’ve stopped the undertaking, held our own against an army of juiced up super soldiers. We can stop a four month old from crying.”

 

“Felicity, what do I do?” Oliver calls out tensely over Sara’s intensifying cries.

 

“I’m not a baby whisperer, Oliver!” Felicity snaps, her raised voice only encouraging Sara. She winces slightly as she looks at the red face baby, “Just…I don’t know…talk to her. There has to be something in this baby bag.”

 

“Talk to her.” Oliver repeats, his tone full on incredulity. When he doesn’t get a response, he looks down at the crying baby and sighs, patting her awkwardly on the back. The movement doing nothing to calm the crying baby down, “Hey Sara, why are you crying?”

 

“Oliver!” Felicity says with a laugh, pausing her pursue of the baby bag to look at him, her eyes twinkling with merit, “Were you expecting an actual response?”

 

Oliver looks at her sheepishly, “You said talk to her.”

 

Felicity just shakes her head as she pulls out an empty baby bottle and a thermos, her fist pumps the air in triumphant, “Score! um I guess I do that for more than just computer related wins.” 

 

“Felicity.”

 

“Right, hungry crying baby in your arms.” Felicity says focusing back on the task at hand as she quickly begins to transfer the milk into the empty bottle. “Now there is a sentence I never thought I’d say.”

 

Oliver only offers a grunt in response. She turns around, bottle in her hand as she shakes it gently, looking at his tense posture and she can’t help but smile, “You know its funny, you’ve stared down death, and the devil…well not the actual devil, but some of those guys we close to…anyway, I can’t believe a little baby makes you so nervous.”

 

Oliver narrows his eyes at her, but by now Felicity is immune to those glares. She offers him the bottle at the same time he offers up a crying Sara to her. “No, no. Digg left Sara in _your_ care.”

 

At the pathetic pleading look Oliver gives her, Felicity shakes her head and grasps the sleeve of his shirt, tugging him away from the computers. Oliver frowns but follows not the less, Sara still crying in his arms, “We aren’t going to sit her at the table are we?”

 

He looks at the small patio table and chairs Felicity insisted they bought months ago, tired of everyone eating at her computer desks. She rolls her eyes at his words, “She’s four months old, Oliver. She can barely hold up her head on her own. Sit.”

 

She stands in front of the couch, this side of the foundry really does look like a makeshift apartment, gesturing for Oliver to sit. He does so reluctantly, Sara immediately quieting as her shifts her to the crook of his arm. Felicity grins at his surprised expression as she offers the bottle to the baby who eagerly begins to feed. They both sigh in relief at the welcomed silence, Felicity now perched on the couch, her knees pressed against Oliver’s thigh as she looks down at Sara.

 

“And we didn’t even need google.” Oliver teases, as he twists the bottle in his hand slightly for Sara. Despite his misgivings, he looks natural as he feeds the baby, one man should not look that good feeding a baby.

 

“Did you just tell a joke?” Felicity asks in amusement, as she leans back on the heels of her feet to look him in the eye.

 

“It happens from time to time.”

 

Felicity grins in response, running her finger against Sara’s sock clad feet, “Oh we’re so lucky you can’t talk yet.”

 

“I don’t know, I think we did okay.” Oliver offers up sheepishly, the almost shy admission making Felicity smile, when she looks at him, her heart skips a beat, because she knows they are both thinking the same thing. 

 

“I guess.” Felicity offers with a small smile, “Hopefully, Diggle gets back before Sara decides to leave us a present.”

 

Oliver’s nose wrinkles in thought, “ _That,_ we’ll need google for.” 

 

“Think you can put the fear of God into Roy and make him do it?”

 

Oliver laughs loudly at that, jostling the feeding baby in his arms, they both freeze when the bottle slips from Sara’s mouth, but she quickly grasps it and begins eating once again. Both of them sighing in relief, crisis averted. “I’m not sure who would be scarred more.”

 

“That’s true, I think we’ll stick to google for baby related things.” Felicity quips, she realized belated at what her words imply, but before she can utter an apology Oliver responses with a thoughtful tone, his eyes now fixated on the feeding baby.

 

“You do the research and I implement. That’s how we work best.”

 

“Yea,” Felicity says softly as she leans back against the couch. She closes her eyesthe vision of blond eyed babies dancing through her mind, despite her better judgement.

 

Two hours later, that’s how Diggle finds them in the foundry, only Sara is asleep in Oliver’s arms, while Felicity has her head resting against Oliver’s shoulder, sleeping as well. Diggle smirks as he walks up to the couch, his smile widening at Oliver’s warning look.

 

“You using my daughter to pick up girls now?” Diggle teases as he gently eases Sara out of Oliver’s arms, chuckling lightly at the low grunt he gets in response. He kisses the sleeping baby’s head and look at Oliver who still hasn’t moved to wake Felicity. 

 

“Thanks, man. I figured you would call her for reinforcements” Dig says seriously, smile tugging at his lips as he gestures to his sleeping daughter, but he then looks at Felicity thoughtfully, before he can comment Oliver sends him a hard knowing look.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Diggle sighs and shakes his head, “You aren’t the only hurting in this Oliver.”

 

“It’s the best for her.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Dig.” Oliver calls out warning, very mindful of the sleeping blond at his shoulder.

 

“I’m just saying you can have all this.” Diggle points out, ignoring Oliver’s warning, “The only person holding you back from it, is _you.”_

 

Neither of man notices the lone tear that makes its way down Felicity’s cheek, and onto Oliver’s t-shirt. The older man’s words leaving Oliver tense besides her, and Felicity realizes somethings may never change.

 

 

 


End file.
